El secreto de Alec Vulturi
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Alec tiene un secreto. Un secreto del que sólo su hermana Jane es consciente. ¿Puede Alec Vulturi mantener ese secreto? ¿Puede proteger Alec a la mujer que ama?


**El secreto de Alec Vulturi**

Todos tienen algún tipo de secreto, sea grande o pequeño. Y Alec Vulturi no es la excepción, si hubiera alguien que guardara un secreto tan grande, era él.

Alec se preparaba en su habitación para salir del enorme palacio lleno de vampiros. Se coloca su capa y sale a los pasillos serenamente.

-¿A dónde vas? – La gélida voz de Jane interrumpió la caminata de su hermano, se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-A verla.

-Alec – Se cruza de brazos-. Ya no puedo seguir con ésto, debes dejarla a ella para siempre. Es una mujer prohibida para ti.

-Jane, se que esto es difícil y puede traerte problemas, pero Jeanie – Sus ojos se volvieron suplicantes-. Sólo ésta vez... por favor.

Jean se descruzó de brazos y lanzó un suspiro.

-Lárgate – Sentenció su gemela-. Lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

-Gracias – Sale de allí a más allá de la velocidad de la luz.

######

Alec llegó a la casa de los Black sin ser visto y subió a la cima de un árbol, que encubría su aroma a los lobos.

-¡Leah! – Llamó Seth felizmente-. ¿Sabes? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Reneesme.

-¿Y? – Contestó indiferente-. Si quieres ir a casa de los chupa sangre, ve.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¡Gracias Leah!

Seth sale rumbo a la casa de los Cullen. Billy Black daría una fiesta al estilo lobo para pasar el rato: a la cual Leah no asistiría.

Cuando la casa quedó completamente vacía, Leah sonrió irónica.

-Baja de allí – Ordenó tranquilamente-. La verdad es que el árbol oculta tu olor, pero de mí no te escapas, Alec Vulturi.

-Me sorprendes – Salta del árbol y cae frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creí que te asustarías porque soy un vampiro – Sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¿Por qué me asustaría contigo?, eres más imbécil de lo que consideraba.

-Eso dolió.

-Imbécil

Leah le sonrió.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-Corro el riesgo – Suspiró-. Sabes que sólo vengo por ti.

-Somos enemigos por naturaleza.

-¿Y eso qué? – Murmuró-. He estado muy cerca de ti – Se acerca y comienza a rodearla, con su frío tacto bajó una manga y sonrió-. Tu cicatriz no ha sanado.

-Fue una noche alocada – Admitió-. Y recuerdo claramente que fue tu culpa.

-Si no hubieras sido mordida por licántropos, estarías en mis manos...

-¿Y si me hubiera negado?

-Hubiera sido una gran lástima, Leah.

-Alec...

Él la besa, fue un beso lleno de deseo y pasión. El Vulturi la llevó a la casa, entraron a una de las habitaciones y se arrancaron la ropa sin pudor alguno, gimiendo sus nombres.

Sus gritos eran de placer intenso, llegaron al climax con satisfacción. Se recostaron.

-Eres increíble – Le dijo acariciando su rostro.

-Me halagas – Murmuró-. ¿Qué hay de Jane?

-Jane me apoya, aunque a veces quiere matarme de dolor.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Él acaricia el delineado cuerpo de la licántropo. Besó su cuello y la observó fijamente.

-Tú, tú eres mi más oscuro secreto – Admitió con los ojos sosteniendo su mirada.

-¿Tu más oscuro secreto?

-Lo que debo ocultar del mundo – Comenzó-. La mujer que amo, la mujer que respeto, la mujer que anhelo. La única mujer que no quiero perder. Me dolió cuando te pusiste en mi contra con la hija de la neófita.

-Debía hacerlo, no es una niña inmortal – Contradijo a Alec-. Pero me dolió mucho, Jane me miraba como si yo tuviera la culpa. Le hizo daño a Seth.

-Jean te odia.

-¿Por qué?

-Según ella hay varias razones. Uno, eres un licántropo. Dos, estás en contra de los vampiros, especialmente de los Vultuti. Tres, no te gusta compartirme.

-¿Compartirte?

-Te recuerdo que es mayor por unos minutos, además soy su chico favorito. No hay mujer que me apoye más que Jane.

-¿Y yo dónde quedo?

-Quedas si me apoyarás.

-Eso dolió.

-Me extraña – Mira la luna por la pequeña ventana-. Leah

-¿Qué?

-Sé mi secreto por siempre.

Ella sonríe.

-Es perfecto – Habló feliz-. Soy tu secreto. **El secreto de Alec Vulturi.**

######

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un fic de a famosa Saga: Crepúsculo. Ésta vez decidí escribir sobre Alec y Leah (La verdad es la única pareja que se me ocurrió). ¿Un secreto que Alec guarda? ¿Está enamorado? ¡Pues sí! Y Leah, la famosa licántropo, es la afortunada.

Espero que comenten amigos míos. Los quiero mucho!

 **(No olviden seguirme en Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 e Instagram: AutoraSonia)**

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por si tienen alguna duda o petición: soniakatyhernandez.2016 .

 _Sonia Katy Hernández_

 **Escritora Juvenil, corazón de Tinta**


End file.
